The conventional FM communication of an amateur radio station is generally based on a method whereby the idle frequency (idle channel) is found out from the calling frequencies (calling channels) and this idle frequency is informed by a voice to unspecified distant stations and the mutual stations which desire the communication shift to this idle frequency and perform the communication. These operations are manually performed.